The Fears of the Heart
by LilCyco223
Summary: At long last! The next segment of the "Razer's Journey" collection has begun! Sorry for the wait, but school and work have been a handful lately! Anyways, picks up after the events of "Razer's Heart" aboard the Interceptor II. Basically, it's the set up. Hope you guys like it so far!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Journey Begins...**

"Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog," came Appa's voice over the Interceptor II's Comm-Link. "I assume you have apprehended the Black Lantern Ilana, and are transporting her to the Prison Asteroid as we speak?"

"Well, Appa," began Hal, seeming to search for the right words. "I wouldn't say 'apprehended'-seeing as she wouldn't come quietly. Although we did manage to separate her from her ring."

"You managed to-how?", came a confused response from the green tinted Guardian's holographic image. "The only way would've been to-"

"Destroy her?", came Razer's voice, his entrance unnoticed up to now. "Hal is right. She left us no choice. I had long accepted that what we faced was not the Ilana I remembered and loved-but an abomination brought to life by-this." At his last word, he produced from behind him the energy-encased black ring-Ilana's black ring-which seemed almost imbued with its own life force as it repeatedly struggled against its confines.

"What the _norx_?!", yelled Kilowog, aiming his ring reflexively. "That thing's trying to get out?! So, what now? I guess it's trying to get to a new owner, huh? Same as ours would've if we'd've lost-"

He looked over at Razer. "Look, kid," he began, "I know what you did back there wasn't easy, but-"

"It had to be done," Razer responded. "I see that. One thing I learned from Saint Walker and Ganthet was that Hope always shows us the way that Rage makes us too blind to see. If there had been a way to save her, I would've seen it the moment I donned the blue ring. Right?"

In all the confusion, Kilowog hadn't really paid attention to Razer's new appearance. Aside from the fact that his uniform was now blue-the almost bladelike extensions on his helmet and gauntlets seemed to be shorter and a little less menacing. In fact, it almost mirrored a GL uniform-almost. And to hear him speak this way-speaking of Hope instead of acting blindly out of Rage-was enough to make him wonder if this really _was _Razer. It was the kind of turnaround you had to actually see to believe...and even then you might have some reservations. His obversations were interrupted by repetitive blue flashes from Razer's ring.

"Yes, Ganthet?", he answered. "I'm here. Is something wrong?"

"I see, Razer," Ganthet began, "that your time as a Red Lantern has conditioned you to expect the worst when your ring flashes. I just wanted to see how you've taken to the change from Rage to Hope. Also, the other Blue Lanterns were anxious to hear from you. On another note, we _have _noticed, how shall we say, _fluctuations_, in the emotional spectrum-particularly with Love and Fear. The Star Sapphires have sent out a request for help from anyone available-but Queen Aga'po specifically asked for you three."

"It appears, Ganthet," interrupted Appa's hologram, "that we both have the same ideas. I was informing Green Lantern 2814 of the exact same message. We have sent co-ordinates to the Interceptor's navigation systems and expect your report on the situation immediately!"

"So what exactly does the Sinestro Corps gain going after the Star Sapphires?," inquired Hal. "They're not exactly the most threatening members of the spectrum! You'd think they'd find the Black Lanterns more of a conquest. After all, they _do-" _He was silenced by a stern glance from Kilowog, who shook his head, "no", almost unnoticeably. "Seem to be better at the fighting part.", he recovered.

"Maybe those _poozers_ know who not to mess with," came Kilowog's retort. "After all, I'd rather face an _army _of Reds than face another Black Lantern!" Everyone on board was inclined to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**From Zamaron...With Love**

"ETA to Planet Zamaron, 10 Earth minutes," the _Interceptor II_'s Nav-Com blared over the PA. The trio of Lanterns aboard prepared to face what, undoubtedly, would be another tough challenge. Sinestro, Hal's trainer-and Kilowog's best student-had embraced fear as a weapon, and effectively mastered it. Now he was using it to subvert the rest of the galaxy to his will-and considering the fact that there were others who followed his vision, becoming quite the adversary. The only one flying in without prior knowledge was Razer, who had never encountered Sinestro-but thanks to the Prison Asteroid, knew a great deal about his preferred weapon of choice.

"Fear," Queen Aga'po began, "will NEVER conquer Love! Sinestro, you were once a Green Lantern! You fought side by side with us numerous times! What happened to change your heart?"

"Let's just leave it at 'I found a better way'. Sure, Willpower is a strong tool, but when you control an opponent's fears, their will is BROKEN!" Sinestro exclaimed. "And as for Love, I would never want to conquer such a useless emotion. I wish to ERADICATE it!" He channeled his energy into the ring on his left hand-and let loose with a blast that shattered Aga'po's throne-mere seconds after she'd dodged it! "Well, did THAT drive my point home, Your Majesty?", he laughed.

"Star Sapphires, to me!", Queen Aga'po yelled, as her Honor Guard surrounded her, rings at the ready. They knew they wouldn't be able to withstand a full-force attack from the Sinestro  
Corps, but for their Queen, they were willing to try. "We may not survive this battle, but we will not die in vain! Love will triumph!"

"Well, Your Majesty, you're right about one thing. You will not survive this!", Sinestro said as he signaled his warriors to open fire-at which they unleashed a rain of ring fire towards the huddled Star Sapphires. Their blasts were absorbed by a purple star shaped shield! "What the-," Sinestro yelled, caught completely off-guard. "Who DARES challenge the Sinestro Corps?!"

"You don't ask the questions here, Egg Head!", came Carol Ferris's voice from behind him. "Those are my friends-and you're trespassing!", she screamed as she shot forth a volley of bolts from her ring, managing to take down a few Yellow Lanterns but missing Sinestro himself.

"Something about you seems familiar-but one thing is certain. You'll pay for your interference-with your LIFE!", Sinestro vowed as he sprang into his attack. "I won't even need my ring to take care of you!"

Back onboard the _Interceptor II,_ Hal began to feel a slight foreboding, just before he was surrounded by a violet light, emblazoned with an eight pointed star, a symbol he knew all too well. It was Carol-summoning her true love, him. He felt himself being pulled into the heart of the star-and was immediately transported to Zamaron! The sight that welcomed him-Sinestro in mid-charge, and Carol in danger-set him into defense mode. His reflex-a right cross to an unprepared Sinestro's chin-sent its victim careening backwards into the far wall of the throne room. "Well, Ms. Ferris," Hal smiled, "you sure know how to get an RSVP from me, don't you?"

"I don't know how you got here, Jordan," said Sinestro, from the rubble that now surrounded him, "but I DO know how you're leaving! With these worthless, lovesick fools kneeling over your broken body! I told you once before, when I first met you, that you weren't worthy to wear that ring! Tell me, how does it feel to know you're about to be separated from it?"

"Well," came Razer's voice, "I don't believe we've met. I do, however, believe you just threatened my friend, and to be honest, I can't allow that!" Razer's eyes began to glow their icy blue glare, but Hal waved him off.

"That's not how they settle things here, kid!", Hal explained. "It's hand to hand once a true love's been summoned!" Upon hearing this, Sinestro's eyes lit up. He knew of this rule, but had no intention of honoring it. Instead, he summoned his two lieutenants, Arkillo and Amon Sur, to the forefront. As they squared up in front of Razer and Hal, the latter found himself wishing Razer was still a Red.

"That might be true, Jordan," an unnoticed Kilowog said as he walked up behind his two shipmates. "But MY true love didn't summon me-so it doesn't apply to me!" He brandished his ring and almost as if for added effect, his characteristic sledgehammer materialized. the Bolivaxian was ready to play.

"Kilowog, since we _were _friends once," began Sinestro, "I offer you the opportunity to stand down. Believe me, Arkillo will _NOT_ be as gallant." He smiled as the behemoth closed in on the Honor Guard Lieutenant, a sinister yellow glow surrounding him. "Amon, before you is the man who now dishonors your father's ring with his weak willed posturing. He is yours to destroy! I'll dispatch this errant savior of a Star Sapphire!"

"What's wrong, Thaal?" Hal countered. "That glass jaw of yours couldn't take my first punch? I'll give you fair enough warning-I know from experience, Carol hits harder than _I _do!"

He charged at Sinestro, only to be caught off-guard by a focused blast from Amon Sur's ring! This wasn't gonna be easy. Carol rushed to his side-barely dodging an equally aimed barrage from the leader of the Sinestro Corps, himself.

"You unworthy _HUMAN!_" Amon screamed at Hal. "How _DARE_ you wield my father's ring?! When he died, it should've come to _ME_!" He continued his tirade, punctuated by repeated blasts from his ring, which Carol handily deflected. She'd been _training_. "Your love's shield won't protect you forever, human! Soon, she will learn the true nature of fear-as she witnesses her worst one brought before her-losing you!" Amon's speech was cut short by a blue construct-actually a fist-that connected full force with his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Blue Lanterns _may_ abhor violence," came Razer's voice, "but _this_ on used to be a Red Lantern! Trained for combat-and unsurpassed for destruction! Learn your place, and know that where Love fails, Hope prevails!" His fighting skill as a Red had not left him, and he was well aware of that fact as he charged at Amon Sur, landing multiple punches anywhere he could connect. Meanwhile, the two heavy hitters, Kilowog and Arkillo, were whaling away on each other-each time one would land a blow, the other would return the favor-neither giving an inch.

"You've got some strength," Kilowog complimented his foe, "but I'm afraid-"

"That you're going to fall to your superior? That I will leave your body battered and broken on this miserable planet, surrounded by these _PITIFUL_ excuses for lanterns? Don't worry, Bolivaxian-you won't be alive to regret it!," Arkillo hissed. He drew back, preparing to land what he was sure to be a finishing attack, before-

"Nah," countered Kilowog. "I was just worried I wouldn't get to do _THIS_!" And for emphasis, he struck with an upward swing of his hammer, and followed with an overhead smash downward, putting a swift end to the Yellow Lantern's bravado. Arkillo fell to the ground, leaving a small crater in the throne room floor. "Sorry, Your Majesty," Kilowog apologized to Aga'po, "Uh-collateral damage?", he stammered, to which Queen Aga'po smiled and waved her hand as if to say, "_Don't sweat it._"

"Your guards have fallen, Sinestro," Hal began, "so unless you wanna try your luck against a pair of supercharged Green Lanterns..." Before he could finish his sentence, Sinestro and his companions disappeared in a blinding flash of yellow light. "Or, you could just vanish without a trace," he concluded. Dejected, he looked over to Carol, who was nursing a rapidly darkening bruise on her shoulder. "I hope this doesn't make you wanna change our dating plans," he joked.

"You've always gotta be the joker, huh?", she smirked. "Keep it up, Hal, and I'll relocate you to our facility outside Gotham-and let you meet the _real_ one," she smiled, and pulled him to her with a deep kiss. "Does _that_ answer your question, flyboy?", she said as she turned to go. Hal couldn't help but stare-dumbstruck. She always could leave him speechless. "_Man!_", he thought to himself, "_I hate to see her go-but, boy, do I LOVE to watch her leave_!" Almost as if she could read his mind, she looked over her shoulder, winked, and disappeared through her star portal. Hal wondered when he'd see _that_ view again.


End file.
